Authors In Anime: Naruto
by Lillian Tagatia
Summary: Chapter 3 Update. Dun Laik Dun Rid. Just for formalities. Thanks for waiting.
1. Lima Author Nyasar

Authors in Anime: Naruto

Author : AnnZie-chan Einsteinette

Disclaimer : Mas Asih Ngasi Foto *di jadiin pakan ternak sama **Masashi Kishimoto***

Genre : 60% Comedy/Parody/Humor Gak Jelas *AnnZie nggak tahu bedana*. Sisana Romance, Hurt, Adventure, Comfort, THH!!!

Rated : T. Rated favorite AnnZie.

Pairing : Nggak ada pairing khusus di sini. Palingan pairing yg biasa.

Summary : Inilah kisah author-author yang terdapat di kelas 7 Avicenna dalam serial manga Naruto! Genre 75% Comedy. Baca dan reviewlah kegajean saia menistakan para author itu! Multichapter.

OOC may found here. Dan ingat rumus ini, **AnnZie=Author**. Lima author di sini menjadi OC, saia salah satuna. Empat author lainna adalah teman-teman saia di kelas, yang selalu ada di kala saia hidup, mati, susah, senang, suka, duka, kere, tajir, diam, ribut, bloon, pinter, lemot, dsj (dan sejenisnya) *digiles author lain*.

Hm, bagaimana cara membedakan saia dan author lain itu ya? Kalo **saia**, ya **saia** tulis **saia** ***saia** aneh dengan kalimat **saia** ini yg penuh kata **saia***. Kalau empat author teman saia, saia tulis author lain. Oke, bill (tagihan)? Eh, maksud saia deal (setuju)?

Saia anggap setuju.

Gomen untuk fic ini, mungkin bakal **lebih dominan OC daripada chara**na. Atau bisa **limit OC dibanding chara**. Tapi menurut AnnZie **OC dan chara sama kok porsina ***emang kue?*. Fic ini adalah fic ke 11 yang AnnZie ciptakan dan fic ke lima yang AnnZie publish di FFN.

Oke, met baca ya! Selesai baca, tekan kalimat biru-biru di bawah lama untuk ngereview. Dan nggak ada yang boleh ngeflame pake nama anonymous! Itu namana pengecut! Kalo ngeflame harus pake elpiji rusak subsidi pemerintah, ngerti?!

---'''---'''---'''---

Chapter 1: Lima Author Nyasar

Readers sekalian, marilah kita khusyukkan hati dan mengangkat kedua belah tangan kita bersama. Pada hitungan ke tiga, ucapkan serentak bersama saia dan author lain, "Kak, minta sumbangannya Kak." *Author diblender readers dan author lain*

Maksud saia, marilah kita pejamkan mata kita untuk selama-lamana. Mati? Jangan didoain dong, nanti fic ini nggak bakal selesai! Kembali ke sugesti saia. Bayangkan seorang pria berinisial MK –nama disamarkan dengan alasan keamanan negara- yang telah menciptakan sebuah maha karya, Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba, tak ada angin tak ada hujan tak ada banjir tak ada kebakaran tak ada badai tak ada lebaran tak ada natalan tak ada apa-apa selain uang *ketahuan Author matre*, datanglah lima makhluk -?- yang diketahui adalah saia, author fic ini sendiri, dan ke-empat dayangnya *di death glare author lain*.

Bukan, bukan dayang, tapi mereka adalah teman Author sesama author -?- di kelas maupun FFn. Dan lima makhluk nista sataje ini dengan bakat sugesti milik Author *Author kan udah les nyugesti sama Romi Rapael* membuat MK mengizinkan mereka bergabung untuk **sementara **di anime Naruto.

Sugesti selesai.

Inilah kami *Author bingung pake kata kami atau mereka. Mereka aja deh*

Playback.

Inilah mereka, lima author yang dengan **liciknya **menghipnotis MK alias **Masashi Kishimoto** –nama diekspos dengan alasan petugas keamanan baik polisi, tentara, satpam, maupun hansip sekitar tidak becus menjaga rahasia- akhirnya ikut menuntut ilmu bersama Naruto Namikaze dkk. di Konoha Junior High International School. Dipilih Junior High karena mereka memang masih SMP. Dengan NEM yang sangat memuaskan, mereka mudah sekali diterima oleh Minato Namikaze di KJHIS sebagai murid baru berdedikasi tinggi *lueebhaaayy!!* di kelas 7A.

(A/N: Naruto dan Minato disini bapak anak *emang iya!* jadi namana Namikaze. KJHIS udah jalan satu semester, saia dan author lain masuk di pertengahan semester dua, sekitar bulan Februari meski saia mulai ciptain fic ini akhir Maret, tepatna 30 Maret 2010. Penempatan kelas 7A merajuk eh merujuk pada asumsi 'kelas A adalah kelas terbaik', meskipun kenyataannya ada beberapa anak lemot *seperti Naruto* yang masuk kelas itu)

Author lain : Cukup penjelasannya! Kapan kami muncul

??!

Author : Sabar dong, entar lagi nih. Banyak kali bacot kelen!

"Mari saya antar ke kelas 7A," kata Minato sang kepala sekolah. *Author tidak pernah mensugesti Minato, **HANYA** Masashi Kishimoto. **Hanya!***

Para author dan Minato menyusuri lorong sekolah akreditasi A+ itu. Lantainya kinclong, mengkilap, seperti habis disikat pake sikat gigi dan memakai karbol bermerek Jigong -?-. Hingga di depan sebuah kelas bertuliskan 7A, Minato berhenti. Sedangkan para author jalan terus dengan langkah sok ikut paskibra. Minato mengeram, eh kurang satu g-nya, ini adalah kesalahan yang disengaja. "Hei! Kelas kalian di sini!" Para author langsung berhenti dan berbalik. "Maaf!" Kata mereka sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam sampai bibir mereka jontor nyentuh lantai.

Minato mengetuk pintu kelas dan memberi isyarat kepada seorang guru perempuan yang sedang mengajar di 7A untuk keluar dari kelas. Sang guru kemudian keluar, dan menutup pintu. "Ada apa, Namikaze-sama?"

"Ada anak baru tuh, lima orang," Minato menunjuk ke arah para author yang lagi nyanyi-nyanyi Kampuang Nan Jauh Di Mato medley dengan Apuse -?-. Guru ini mengernyitkan dahi. "Lima? Banyak amat?"

"Tauk ah. Yang jelas mereka pinter-pinter. Mereka masuk 7A. Kamu kan wali kelasnya, Anko?"

"Ya. Baiklah, kalian berlima, tunggu di sini sampai saya panggil untuk masuk kelas," kata Anko tegas. Minato pergi meninggalkan mereka, kami, para author, halah apa sih sebutan yang pas?

"Oke, anak-anak!" seru Anko di depan kelas. "Hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru, lima orang sekaligus. Kalian berlima, segera masuk," perintah Anko. Lima anak baru cepat-cepat masuk kelas. Empat cewek, satu cowok. Yang terakhir diragukan gendernya. Semuanya langsung ribut minta ampun, kecuali beberapa orang sok jaim. "Silahkan kenalkan diri kalian ke satu kelas."

Seorang perempuan berambut kuncir satu, memakai kacamata dan behel, imut-imut, membuka suara. "Nama saea Violet Hatake. Umur 11 tahun. Asal Spensa Inter Medan. Sepupu Kakashi Hatake." *Di khayalan Violet, dia tuh istri Kakashi. Tapi Author nggak tegaan nulis istri…*

-tit-

Nama: Violet Hatake (Vio/Violet)

Usia: 11 tahun

Asal: Spensa Inter Medan

Hobi: Membaca fanfic dan bicara gaje. Mata kelilipan poni.

Kelebihan: Tampang dan kemampuannya berbahasa Inggris.

Kemudian, perempuan di sebelahnya membuka suara. Perempuan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Author sendiri. Author juga kuncir satu, rambut agak ikal, poni belah kiri, tinggi, dan bertampang cuek nggak peduli sama acara perkenalan ini. "Nama saia AnnZie Einsteinette. Usia 13. Asal Spensa Inter Medan. Saia paling tua di antara kami karena saia bertapa dulu di Gunung Kawi setahun sebelum masuk SD." *Apa-apaan tuh?*

-tit-

Nama: AnnZie Einsteinette (AnnZie)

Usia: 13 tahun

Asal: Spensa Inter Medan

Hobi: Membaca fanfic, main, have fun, ngayal jadi cewek Sasuke Uchiha

Kelebihan : Tampang dan otak.

Dilanjutkan oleh seorang perempuan (lagi), berkacamata, berambut pendek, yang senyam senyum sejak di ruangan Minato. "Saya Illya Virsville Hirugame. Lam kenal," katanya singkat, tak lupa dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

-tit-

Nama: Illya Virsville Hirugame (Illya)

Usia: 11 tahun

Asal: Spensa Inter Medan

Hobi: Ngayal jadi istri (lebih parah dari AnnZie) Itachi Uchiha, senyumin orang

Kelebihan: Tampak, otak, dan yang paling menonjol adalah kemampuan ngayal tingkat tingginya.

Tinggallah seorang cewek dan seorang cowok. Lady first. Cewek itu, berambut panjang ikal tidak diikat, childish, dengan pipi yang membulat tiap kali tersenyum *ini pujian!*. "Nama saia Sue Kuroba, an. Umur 12, an. Dan ini memang gaya bicara saia, an, bukan un, an." *Author rada aneh sama kalimat terakhir*

-tit-

Nama: Sue Kuroba (Sue)

Usia: 12 tahun

Asal: Spensa Inter Medan

Hobi: Mengucapkan kalimat tidak jelas. Contoh:

4 minggu lalu: *nyanyi* Dia gadis berkerudung merah…

3 minggu lalu: *nyanyi* Good bye… My love…

Sejak 2 minggu lalu: Hidup manusia pasir! Zentuh.. Zentuh.. *suara ala Patrick di SBSP*

Kelebihan: Tampang dan otakna yang kadang konyol binti gaje.

Akhirnya, tibalah giliran yang cowok. Dia berkacamata yang lensanya lepas (kagak modal!), childish, dan mungkin autisan juga karena menurut Author dia itu tipe orang kayak Tobi. "Namaku Jin Freed. Umur 12. Moto hidupku adalah: Tiada hari tanpa PSP!" Jin ketawa norak.

-tit-

Nama: Jin Freed (Jin)

Usia: 12 tahun.

Asal: Spensa Inter Medan

Hobi: Berusaha menyontek ke AnnZie, tapi selalu gagal karena AnnZie selalu menutupi jawabannya. Juga main game, jelas. Lihat aja moto hidupnya.

Kelebihan: Mengenai tampang… yah lumayanlah, cukup diatas standar model uang gopekan kertas *Author dibuang ke sungai sama Jin*. Otak yang terkadang pervert *pervert itu kelebihan, ya?*

Mari kita lihat reaksi seluruh siswa. Anggap saja readers sudah tahu siapa saja anggota 7A, chara yang biasa kok. Hinata merasa tertarik dengan Illya yang sedari tadi tidak pernah berhenti mengumbar senyum. Hinata berpikir mungkin sebaiknya dia berteman dengan Illya untuk belajar pede.

Anko Mitarashi-sensei justru dari awal sudah tertarik dengan Violet, karena Violet adalah sepupunya Kakashi Hatake, guru yang Anko taksir sejak lama. Deidara senang setengah mati, "Akhirnya ada orang yang gaya ngomongnya mirip aku, un!" batin Deidara. Matanya terus memandangi Sue dengan penuh kekaguman. *Sue: Najis, an!*

Murid-murid cewek pada histeris lihat Jin, tepatnya betapa polos dan baby face-nya Jin itu. Sasori, The King of Baby Face langsung tersingkir dari singgasananya, digantikan oleh Jin Freed. Jin sendiri senyum-senyum diteriakin fansgirl-nya yang baru terbentuk. Ada yang bilang, "Jiin! Be my boyfriend!" Ada juga yang bilang: "Jin Freed, kyaaa! Aishiteru!" Tapi yang paling aneh adalah teriakan Tenten: "Jin! Tolong benerin pipa ledeng aku!!" Memangnya Jin itu tukang pipa apa?

***Jin nyium-nyium kaki Author: Terima kasih sudah membuatku punya FC!!* **

***Author dengan gaya seorang kakek ngangguk-ngangguk takzim: Sama-sama. Utangmu sama aku nambah lagi ya.***

"Diam kalian semuaaaa!!!" seru Anko kehabisan kesabaran. Semuanya langsung mematung, kecuali Shino, Gaara, Sasuke, Sasori, Shikamaru, dan Hinata yang sudah mematung dari tadi. Cewek-cewek yang lagi ngehambur-hamburin confetti langsung diem dengan tangan ke atas. Tampaklah burket-burket yang aromanya sungguh menakjubkan. Konan juga membentang spanduk bertuliskan Jin Freed Fans Club, sepertinya Konan sudah beralih dari Pein, ya *Sekali lagi, Jin nyium-nyium kaki Author*. Deidara masih terkagum-kagum pada Sue. *Sue: Ada yang punya baskom untuk muntah, an?!!*

Anko mengambil alih situasi. "Sekarang, Violet duduk di sebelah Sasori, Sue di sebelah Lee. Illya, kamu di sebelah Kiba. AnnZie bisa duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Kalo Jin… siapa yang mau semeja dengan Jin?" teriak Anko. Nih guru emang suka teriak-teriak (-_-"). Rata-rata seluruh anak perempuan mengangkat tangan, kecuali Matsuri dan Hinata.

Anko pun bertanya pada Matsuri, "Matsuri, kenapa kamu nggak angkat tangan pas yang lain angkat tangan?" Matsuri bergidik, "Hiiy, Anko-sensei, amit-amit jabang bayi duduk disebelah dia! Lihat tuh, mukanya autis gitu, persis kayak Tobi!"

Tobi yang lagi ngemut lollipop rasa tuttifruti *kok bisa? Ini topeng versi yang bolong tiap Tobi buka mulut* merasa tersinggung oleh perkataan Matsuri. "Emangnya Tobi anak baik ini autisan ya, Matsuri-chan?"

"Jelas iya!" bentak Matsuri.

"Huwweeeeee!!!" Tobi nangis termewek-mewek, langsung lari ke toilet sekolah dengan gaya seorang wanita yang melihat suaminya bersama perempuan lain. Plus backsound opening lagu dangdut Ridho Rhoma yang Menunggu itu lho, Author lupa judulnya: 'Aaa~ aaa.. A~aaa.. Aaaa~' *yah anggap sajalah begitu karena Author tidak tahu cara menulis openingna*. Pake sok-sokan slow motion pulak tuh.

Anko menahan Tobi, "Tobi, kembali ke tempat dudukmu sekarang juga!" Tobi menurut saja apa kata Anko (coz **Tobi is a good boy**). Anko berkacak pinggang, "Nah, Matsuri-san, karena kamu satu-satunya yang tidak mengangkat tangan maka Jin akan duduk di sebelahmu."

"Nani?!!" jerit Matsuri. "Sensei, kan ada Hinata!"

"Tidak ada komplain. Kalian berlima, duduk di tempat yang sudah saya tentukan tadi!"

Sekarang, karena Author adalah AnnZie dan AnnZie adalah Author, mari kita mulai dengan AnnZie yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke atau Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah AnnZie *Readers: Sama aja kaleee*. Berkat latihan dan bertapa di Gunung Kawi selama setahun bertahun-tahun -?- yang lalu, AnnZie berhasil menahan muka blushing duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

***Violet:Cuih!***

***Author: Tuh kan readers, Vio suka bilang cuih ke saia… Jangan-jangan Vio iri saia duduk di sebelah Sasuke?***

***Violet: Cuih! Hoeekk! Sue, pinjam baskom muntahmu tadi!!***

Anko pun memberikan soal matematika mengenai garis dan sudut. AnnZie mengeluarkan buku matematikanya yang bermotif uang berbagai kurs mancanegara. Sasuke dengan cepat menyimpulkan AnnZie adalah tipe cewek matre. Terbesit ide di otak Sasuke untuk menjodohkan AnnZie Si Cewek Matre dengan Kakuzu Si Cowok Rentenir Lintah Darat. *Author a.k.a. AnnZie kejang-kejang on the spot*. Untuk membuktikan teorinya, Sasuke meminjam pulpen ke AnnZie. "AnnZie-san, pinjam pulpen dong."

"Saia tidak meminjamkan pulpen, tapi saia menyewakan pulpen. Dan tolong panggil AnnZie aja," sahut AnnZie sambil menyodorkan daftar harga sewa peminjaman alat tulis ke Sasuke.

_Bener dugaanku, cewek ini matre._

"AnnZie mata duitan banget sih," Sasuke (pura-pura) menggerutu. "Alat tulis aja nyewa…"

AnnZie menatap Sasuke, "Itu namanya mencari peluang bisnis di setiap situasi, Sasuke."

"Matre."

"Enggak."

"Matre."

"Enggak."

"Matre."

"Aku bukan matre. Aku mencari keuntungan dalam setiap kehidupan sosialku. Understood?"

"Hn. Tidak. Underwear." Sasuke menyeringai.

AnnZie memukul wajah Sasuke dengan gulungan uang dulu *wow!* sebelum menjawab, "Kalo ada orang yang mau nraktir aku, kuterima. Ada yang mau ngasih duit, aku terima. Ada yang ngasih kerjaan dengan imbalan, aku terima. Selama itu logis, semua pemberian orang lain aku terima." Jelas AnnZie. *Readers: Semua yg lo sebutin di atas sih juga sifat semua orang!*

"Hn. Kalo gitu nanti mau nggak ditraktir pas makan siang? Tapi, cuma kali ini. Sebagai ucapan selamat datang di KJHIS," tawar Sasuke. AnnZie ngangguk antusias. Ditraktir, siapa sih yang nggak mau?

***Violet: Cuiihh!!***

***AnnZie: Vio, stop annoying me!***

***Violet: Geez, this is the worst pairing ever. Sasu-AnnZie?***

***AnnZie: Huh? No, I'll not make a Sasu-AnnZie fic. I'll make a little bit of SasuSaku, NaruHina, etc.***

***Violet: Cuih! Oh, really? –stared at AnnZie-***

Mari beralih ke Illya dan Kiba. Author sudah muak diludahin terus sama Violet. Illya membelalak saat melihat Kiba nyumpel mulut seekor anjing pake kaos kaki. "Sstt.. Akamaru, kau diam dulu. Anko lagi ngajar nih!" bisik Kiba. Lalu Kiba menoleh santai ke arah Illya seolah nggak ada kejadian apa-apa.

"Kau membawa anjing buduk beginian ke sekolah?" desis Illya.

"Enak aja anjing buduk. Anjing ini temen dekat gue, tahu!" balas Kiba ketus. Illya mendengus, "Gomen ya, Kiba. Tapi baumu itu seperti anjing!" Tak lupa Illya tersenyum (coz it's her style).

"So? Ada masalah sama parfum tujuh turunan gue?"

"Nggak. Lupain aja." Illya melengos. Saat Illya melihat ke arah Jin dan Matsuri, tampak Matsuri bersikap overprotektif terhadap jawabannya. Seperti biasa, Jin mencoba mencari tempe (bukan tahu) jawaban orang lain. Illya tertawa tertahan.

Jin semakin gencar melongok ke jawaban Matsuri. *Author juga heran, Jin itu pintar lho, tapi sumpah dia sering kali berusaha nyocokin jawaban ke orang lain* Matsuri menahan wajah Jin dengan satu cengkeraman tangan kiri sementara tangan kanan menulis jawaban di buku. Buntutnya, Jin tepar kehabisan napas gara-gara mukanya ditutup Matsuri. Matsuri mendapatkan hadiah death glare dari Jin Freed FC.

**Jin's POV**

Demi PSP! Tangan Matsuri bau banget, bau terasi! Dari aromanya udah jelas terasi kadaluarsa! Aduh, sumpah, sesaaak, leme~s

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… *ya ga ada apa-apa lagi orang Jin-nya udah tepar di tempat*

**End Jin's POV**

Sementara itu… Sue Kuroba dan Rock Lee sibuk berdiskusi mengenai jawaban soal nomor 4. Sue bukan tipe Jin, kalau dia nggak tahu pasti dia diskusi.

"Eh, Lee, sudut yang ini dipindahin dulu, an!" ujar Sue.

"Gimana pindahinnya? Pake sumpit?"

"Baka, an! Pakai jangka, an!  
"Setahuku pakai busur deh," sahut Lee.

"Aaah, terserahmu aja deh, an. Pindahin sudut itu pakai jangka, an, bukan busur, an!"

"Kok lemes gitu nadanya?"

"Habis Lee sendiri nggak ngerti-ngerti, an!" gerutu Sue.

"Heeei!" seru Lee. Sue mendapat firasat buruk. Sangat sangat buruk. "SEMANGAT!! MUMPUNG KITA MASIH MUDA KITA HARUS SEMANGAT! JANGAN LEMAS BEGITU! BANTU TEMANMU, SUE! MANA SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU? SEMANGAT MUDA ITU HARUS bla… bla… bla… bla… bla… bla… JADI KAU TIDAK BOLEH BERSIKAP LOYO SEPERTI SEKARANG! MENGERTI??" Lee menyebarkan aura semangat masa mudanya kemana-mana. Sue terdiam. Lola. Di atas kepalanya ada tulisan

Loading 37%... Please wait.

Loading 75%... Please wait.

Loading 93%... Please wait.

Loading 100%... "Ooh, maksudmu, an, kita harus punya semangat muda ya, an?" seru Sue bersemangat. Lee mengacungkan empat jempolnya, dua tangan plus dua kaki. Tak tahan dengan bau kaki Lee, Sue menghirup inhalernya cepat-cepat sebelum dia pingsan. *Violet: Kalau kau mau muntah, baskomnya masih sama aku, Sue!*

Mari, mari, tinggal Violet yang belum diceritakan. Violet sedang menyalin jawaban Sasori *adik-adik, ini tidak patut ditiru, ya* sambil berceloteh tentang anime Fate/ Stay Night. Sasori masang wajah masa bodo. Kasihan Vio. Maksud hati caper Sasori, malah mulut kering bibir pecah-pecah lidah sariawan gigi lengket iler banjir kebanyakan ngomong. Intinya, Violet Hatake dikacangin Akasuna no Sasori, minna-san!

Sasori masang wajah serius untuk penjelasan Anko-sensei. Dan Vio sangat menyukai wajah penggila Barbie itu. Tunggu, kalimatnya nggak keren. Ganti. Dan Vio sangat menyukai wajah baby face itu.

***AnnZie: Cuihh!! SasoVio?!* (Author balas dendam ludahin Vio)**

***Violet: What? Do you have any problem with those words?***

***AnnZie: Cuih!!***

***Violet: Shut up or I'll kick your butt!***

***AnnZie: Gimme 1000 ryo then I'll quite here***

**-TBC-**

---'''---'''---'''---

**Yeah, inilah dia chapter pertama AnnZie. Disini lebih dominan OC mungkin ya?. Review please! Mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang nggak lucu, sabar dulu minna-san! Ini masih chapter satu! Istilahna prolog. AnnZie sudah punya stok sampai chapter lima, lho. **

**Wokey, review please? Silent readers, pliiis… klik yg biru-biru di bawah ini.. supaya AnnZie tahu sebanyak apa orang yang udah baca ini. Arigatou Gozaimasu.**

**Flame dengan nama anonymous berarti PENGECUT!**

**To review Authors in Anime: Naruto Chapter 1, click here, minna-san!**


	2. Entah Dikasih Judul Apa

Authors in Anime: Naruto

Author : AnnZie-chan Einsteinette

Disclaimer : Maksa sih ku kasih soto *dijadiin pupuk kompos sama **Masashi Kishimoto***

Genre : 60% Comedy/Parody/Humor Gak Jelas *AnnZie nggak tahu bedana*. Sisana Romance, Hurt, Adventure, Comfort, THH!!!

Rated : T. Rated favorite AnnZie.

Pairing : Nggak ada pairing khusus di sini. Palingan pairing yg biasa.

Summary : Inilah kisah author-author yang terdapat di kelas 7 Avicenna dalam serial manga Naruto! Genre 75% Comedy. Baca dan reviewlah kegajean saia menistakan para author itu! Multichapter.

OOC may found here. Dan ingat rumus ini, **AnnZie=Author**. Lima author di sini menjadi OC, saia salah satuna. Empat author lainna adalah teman-teman saia di kelas, yang selalu ada di kala saia hidup, mati, susah, senang, suka, duka, kere, tajir, diam, ribut, bloon, pinter, lemot, dsj (dan sejenisnya) *digiles author lain*.

Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl: Ripiuan Chrystha itu flame yah? Nggak papa deh, meskipun AnnZie pundung dikit dipojokan.

Violet Hatake: Kau kan emang ngayal jadi istri Kakashi! Dirajam Kakashi FC baru tahu!

UcHiHA cUTe NaGHeeTA: Bukaaan! Pairna bukan sama OC! Aduuh, jangan salah paham, Nagheeta!

Ruruka-Chan: Sebenerna AnnZie males lanjutin fic ini… Yah ini apdetanna. Meskipun Ruru-chan nggak suka akan tetap AnnZie update!

PERHATIAN!

SEGALA JENIS FLAMMING ANNZIE TERIMA! BATAS FLAMMING HANYA SAMPAI CHAPTER DUA! DI CHAP TIGA KEATAS TIDAK AKAN DITERIMA LAGI!!

AnnZie tahu ini junk fic..

Flame sajalah. Tapi hanya boleh sampai saat AnnZie BELUM UPDATE chap 3.

* * *

Chapter 2: Entah Dikasih Judul Apa

"Sasuke-kuun~" sapa Sakura dengan manis. "Nanti malam datang ke rumahku yaaa…"

"Hn. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ulang tahunku ke 13! Jam 7 ya!"

"Hn." Sasuke nge-rolling eyes.

"Kyyaaa!!! Sasuke-kun mau datang ke rumahku!!" jerit Sakura sambil marathon keliling KJHIS. Pas balik ke 7A, Sakura udah 5L + 2N alias Lemah, Letih, Lesu, Lelah, Loyo, plus Ngos-Ngosan. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan mengeluarkan sebuah teriakan penuh semangat masa muda, "WOOII SEMUANYAAA!!! NTAR MALEM KE RUMAHKU YA JAM 7!! AKU ULANG TAHUN LHO HARI INI!!"

**Reaksi**:

**Lee:** "Sakura akhirnya mau mengikuti ajaran semangat mudanya Guru Guy!! Aku senang sekali! Muach, muach, muach!" *Aura lope-lope*

**Hinata dan Neji:** *Ngaktifin Byakugan buat nyari dari mana asal usul cakra Sakura yang aneh dan penuh semangat masa muda… Maklum, aura semangat masa muda kan auranya Guy sama Lee*

**Sasuke dan Itachi:** *Ngaktifin Sharingan buat nyari orang yang udah ngasi genjutsu bernama Semangat Masa Muda. Tersangka: 1. Rock Lee, 2. Guy-sensei, 3. AnnZie a.k.a. Author*

**Ino:** *nyumpel telinga pake tisu bekas pakai*

**Tenten:** *nyumpel telinga pake shuriken -?-*

Dengan kata lain, semua perlu ke THT untuk memeriksakan telinga masing-masing.

Back to reality.

Violet bertanya, "Rumahmu di mana, Sakura?"

Sakura menjawab riang, telah menurunkan kadar semangat masa muda-nya, "Jalan Bunga Kamboja nomor 666, dekat Tempat Pemakaman Umum Konoha!" Vio ngangguk-ngangguk sok ngerti, "Oke, ntar malem kami ke rumahmu."

Kemudian Kakashi-sensei masuk ke kelas. "Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Maaf saya terlambat. Tadi di jalan ada nenek-nenek minta dikerokin, jadi yah sebagai warga Konoha yang baik saya kerokin dia. Eh, setelah dikerokin nenek itu minta di manicure-pedicure. Lalu beliau minta dibelikan VCD Miyabi yang paling baru. Jadi…"

Seluruh murid langsung menyoraki Kakashi, "Sensei kalo ngasih alasan yang masuk akal dong!!"

Kakashi refleks nutup telinganya. "Sudah! Ulangan hari ini, khusus untuk yang laki-laki, Oiroke no Jutsu karya teman kalian, Naruto Namikaze!"

Semua membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "OIROKE NO JUTSU??!!!!"

"Tidak ada protes! Sekarang, dimulai dari pemilik jutsu, Naruto, kamu pertama!" Kakashi memanggil Naruto untuk maju ke depan kelas.

"Yosh!!" Naruto berseru penuh semangat (masa muda). Naruto melakukan penyegelan, dan berteriak centil, "Oiroke no Jutsu!"

Asap-asap fogging mengelilingi Naruto-chan. Rambut pirangnya berubah menjadi kuncir dua dan panjang. Bagian-bagian yang mesti disensor tertutupi oleh asap obat nyamuk bakar itu. Pein dan Kakashi langsung motretin Naruto versi girly yang kawaii itu.

"Bagus, Naruto! A+!" Kakashi menuliskan nilai di bukunya. "Sekarang, Rock Lee, maju!"

Lee melakukan penyegelan yang sama dengan Naruto. "Oiroke no Jutsu!" seru Lee. Asap-asap kemenyan -?- untuk sesaat mengelilingi Lee. Ketika asap itu mulai menipis, tampaklah seorang perempuan gendut yang memiliki banyak lemak dan selulit. Bodynya parah, rambutnya tetap nge-bob kayak tempurung kelapa dan alis super tebal. Mata masih tetap bulat, dan gaya yang dikeluarkan sangat norak. Sebagai apresiasi atas jutsu Lee yang gagal, seluruh kelas pingsan melihat Lee-chan yang ancur seanjrit-anjritnya.

"D," gumam Kakashi. "Next, Jin Freed! Anak baru, buktiin kemampuanmu!"

"Itu mudah sekali, Sensei!" Jin ketawa ala Pahlawan Bertopeng *empat author lainnya sweatdrop*. "Aku punya banyak pengalaman dalam **melihat** contoh-contoh perempuan yang cocok di mata Sensei! Lihat!" Jin melakukan penyegelan dengan cepat. "Oiroke no Jutsu!"

Asap rokok Asuma -?- mengelilingi Jin. Tampaklah seorang perempuan yang memang seksi *hehehe* dan benar-benar memuaskan mata Kakashi dan Pein *Pein itu masih kecil udah pervert* Body, oke. Tampang, oke. Pose, keren. Memang pantas Jin dapat melakukan itu, karena di antara para author memang dia yang pikirannya paling pervert. *Ssstt… pikiran Author mungkin lebih pervert lho daripada Jin XD ohohohohoho!*

"A+!!" seru Kakashi bersemangat. Parah nih guru, otaknya jadi kotor begitu apa karena bukunya Sennin Mesum Jiraiya itu ya? Benar-benar buku untuk dewasa, membuat Author semakin ingin membacanya… *dilempar bakiak sama readers*

**Hasil ujian beberapa murid:**

**Naruto Namikaze: A+**

**Rock Lee: D**

**Jin Freed: A+**

**Sasuke Uchiha: B+** *Sasuke sengaja nggak serius di test ini karena dia nggak mau ngerusak image-nya sebagai Uchiha*

**Kiba Inuzuka: B **

**Shino Aburame: A**

**Neji Hyuuga: B+** *dengan alasan yang sama seperti Sasuke*

**Kisame Hoshigaki: F** *alasan Kakashi: lebih mirip ikan hiu bugil daripada nenek-nenek telanjang*

**Deidara:** tidak diujiankan karena sudah cantik *Author di bom C4 sama Deidara*

**Pein: A+**

**Itachi Uchiha: C** *dengan alasan seperti Sasuke, tapi keriputnya membuat nilainya lebih parah*

**Akasuna no Sasori: A** *nyontek Barbie*

**Shikamaru Nara: A**

**Sabaku no Gaara: B+** *dengan alasan seperti Sasuke*

*Author nge-smirk di semua bagian praktek Oiroke no Jutsu. Hahaha*

* * *

.::SKIP TIME::. Rumah para author.

Sebuah rumah besar berkamar lima di Konoha yang ditinggali oleh lima makhluk nista *gampared by author lain*. Rumah ini disewa Jin untuk mereka. Berhubung Jin yang paling tajir, Jin-lah yang membiayai hidup mereka yang menyedihkan ini.

Karena sebentar lagi mau berangkat, para author nista ngumpul dulu di ruang tamu. Semuanya sudah berkostum dengan baik. Hanya saja Jin yang autisan XD XP gitu malah pakai seragam maid.

Sue mencela, "Jin, kau gila pakai baju itu, an."

"Rapi dikit kenapa?" tambah Illya. Jin mengacuhkan Sue dan Illya, "Biarin. Ini kan gayaku, suka-suka aku la. Eh, Vio mana?"

AnnZie menjawab malas, "Lagi di kamar mandi. Katana sih nyari kado buat Sakura. Anak aneh."

Sue bangkit dari sofa empuk yang tadi didudukinya, "Sudah yuk, an, kita pergi ke pesta Sakura, an. Itu Vio sudah keluar, an."

5 minutes later..

"Jiiin!! Jalan!" perintah AnnZie. Jin yang berperan sebagai supir langsung menjalankan mobil dengan super kencang. Illya jejeritan dalam mobil, "KYYAA!!!!"

AnnZie dengan tampang cueknya menambahkan dengan datar, "Keren, cepet banget. Tapi kurang cepet karena menurut perhitungan sistematis saia dengan kecepatan gini kita akan telat 36,07 detik." Mendengar itu, Jin naikin kecepatannya. Sue juga teriak-teriak dalam mobil, "Aaannn!!" *jenis jeritan yang aneh*

***Jin: Tega kau Zie! Bilangin aku pake baju maid sama jadi supir kalian! Awas kau ya!***

***Author: Kau kalo berani protes, aku bubarin FCmu!***

***Jin: ……. tegaa~***

Setelah mendaki gunung lewati lembah sungai mengalir indah ke samudera… belok kanan jumpa tembok tabrak terus sampai menemui pertigaan jalan ada kedai tuak jalan berliku-liku tiga kali ditilang shinobi pengatur lalu lintas dan menyalami burung-burung di kabel listrik yang lagi rehat sambil minum Extra-Joss dan main kartu -?-, akhirnya para author sampai di rumah Sakura yang besar tepat satu menit sebelum pesta dimulai. *Readers: Kok bisa cepet gitu?*

Mengapa author-author nista yang sangat tidak pantas di fandom Naruto yang notabene adalah sebuah maha karya ini bisa sampai pukul 18.59 padahal perginya pukul 18.59 juga dengan jarak yang jauh? Begini ceritanya.

Sebelum AnnZie, salah satu author nista *apa ini? Author mencela dirina sendiri?!* mensugesti **Masashi Kishimoto**, para author nista mampir dulu di Amerika dan Jepang untuk minta tolong pada 3 Dora, yaitu Dora The Explorer, Doraemon, dan Doragonball.

Pada Dora, mereka meminjam Peta untuk menemukan jalan pintas ke rumah Sakura. Pada Doraemon, mereka meminjam sebuah alat yang dapat menghentikan waktu. Pada Goku dari Doragonball, mereka menagih hutang unuk ongkos. Paham tidak? *Readers garuk-garuk kepala*

*sigh* Ya sudahlah, kalau tidak mengerti. Lanjutkan saja ceritanya.

"Jin! Ganti bajumu!" hardik Violet. Jin dengan noraknya membuka kostum maidnya. Di balik kostum yang sangat cocok dengan Jin itu, ternyata Jin sudah memakai kostum yang lebih pantas untuk pergi ke sebuah pesta *Ya iyalah, gila banget kalo Author tulis di balik kostum maid Jin hanya mengenakan singlet dan boxer!*

Sue cengo' melihat penampilan baru Jin. Mulut Sue, kalo di anime jatuh sampe nyentuh tanah.

**Dalam bayangan Jin:** Sue akan menjerit-jerit melihat penampilan baruku yang keren abis ini *Author ikutan muntah di baskom bekas Sue dan Violet*

**Kenyataannya:**

"Waah, Jin! Sulapmu keren, an! Habis buka baju maid jadi baju pesta gitu, an. Keren, an! Ajarin sulapnya, an!" seru Sue childish. Jin pundung di pojokan karena bayangannya meleset. AnnZie, Illya dan Violet nyorak-nyorakin Jin yang narsis.

.::SKIP TIME (again)::. *Author payah. Sering nge-skip T.T*

Sakura dicium tou-san dan okaa-sannya. "Selamat ulang tahun, anakku tercintha!! Huhuhu," Ibu Sakura nangis-nangis lebay di bahu suaminya. Ayah Sakura ikut-ikutan sesenggukan, "Huhuhu, anakku sudah dewasa… Sekarang Ayah mengizinkanmu punya pacar!Huaaa!!!" Lalu Ibu Sakura dan Ayah Sakura pelukan Teletubbies bersama anaknya. Para undangan sweatdrop melihat keluarga aneh ini.

Saat pembukaan kado, semuanya duduk melingkari Sakura. Tou-san dan Okaa-san Sakura udah diusir sama Sakura, katanya begini, "Jangan permalukan aku lagi di pesta ulang tahunku! Kalian menangis di pestaku, ini sudah ke 13 kalinya!" *anak durhaka. Author ditempeleng Sakura*

Sakura mengangkat tingg-tinggi salah satu kado berupa sebuah kotak kardus kompor minyak bekas merek HOCK. Lee mengangkat tangannya. "Dariku! Itu cuma buatmu Sakura my lovely sweetie dear!" Sakura hanya bisa kejang-kejang on the spot.

Sakura membuka kotak kardus yang tidak berbungkus itu. Ternyata isinya adalaaaaahh… jeng jeng jeng *Author sok misterius* satu stel pakaian training yang sama persis dengan yang dipakai Lee dan Guy-sensei. Dalam hati, Lee tertawa puas dengan hadiahnya.

**Flashback.**

"Guru Guy, aku ingin bicara sesuatu!" kata Lee.

"Bicara saja," Guy menyilahkan Lee duduk di atas tikar rumbia -?-

Lee menjelaskan asal usul kegelisahannya. Guy manggut-manggut kepala. Lee mengakhiri khutbahnya yang belepotan kuah ludah yang muncrat ke mana-mana dengan satu hembusan nafas berat.

"Oh, jadi kau bingung mau ngasih hadiah apa ke Haruno Sakura?" simpul Guy-sensei.

"Benar, Sensei!" Lee mengacungkan jempol dengan semangat masa mudanya dan backgroung Gaara lagi nyuci baju di pinggir sungai *nggak nyambung*

"Lee, muridku tercinta," Guy berkata (sok) bijak. "Mudah sekali untuk pemecahan masalahmu. Berikan saja baju training kebesara kita."

(A/N: Kebesaran disini bukan kedodoran, tapi 'keagungan', 'kebanggaan', dsj.)

"Tapi Sensei, saya tidak punya stok kayak gituan…"

"Kalau begitu beri saja punyamu yang bekas," usul Guy.

"Waaah, Guy-sensei memang hebat! Baiklah, aku akan lakukan usulmu, Guru!" Lee berpamitan dan kembali ke habitatnya di lembaran uang 500 *Author digiring Lee ke panitia kurban*

Kesimpulan: Hadiah dari Lee adalah baju bekas pakai penuh keringatnya Lee.

**End of Flasback.**

Sakura buru-buru mencampakkan kado Lee ke tempat sampah. Lalu ia memilih sebuah kado berukuran besar dengan bentuk aneh tidak beraturan. Sepertinya kado ini cuma dibungkus saja, tidak pakai kotak. "Ini kado dari siapa?"

"Dari aku," jawab Sasuke pendek. Inner Sakura nyembah-nyembah Dewa Jashin, akhirnya kado dari Sasuke! Kira-kira isinya apa, ya? Tidak sabar, Sakura membuka kado itu dan isinya, benar sekali! Tomat sekarung yang dipanen Sasuke sendiri!

"E-eh, arigatou, Sasuke-kun," Sakura berterima kasih dengan tidak ikhlas. Kirain dia tadi isinya coklat, kumpulan puisi, atau surat cinta buat dia. Ternyata tomat sebakul toh. *Readers: Lho, tadi katanya sekarung?*

Sakura beralih ke sebuah kado berbungkus chibi Kaito Kid. "Kalo yang iniih??" tanya Sakura. Sue menangkat kaki, lalat, larat, eh ralat, tangannya. "Dari Sue, an!!" seru Sue ceria plus childish minus autis. Deidara makin jatuh hati ke Sue. Mata Deidara lope-lope pinky. "Sue-chan… aishiteru, un.." gumam Deidara. *Sue ngibrit ke jamban setelah muntah di baskom*

Kemudian Sakura mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah kado, "Ngaku, yang ini dari siapaaa?"

"Dari saea!" jawab Violet. Sakura pun membuka kado yang dibungkus plastik kresek hitam itu. *Violet: Maklum itu bungkusan yang gratis, laennya harus bayar* Isi plastik itu adalah… Sabun batang merek Telepon??

"Vio, apa nih maksudnya?" Sakura nggak ngerti.

Vio pun membela diri dengan alasan nggak logis, mirip Kakashi (kan sepupuan). "Begini ceritanya, Sakura. Itu hadiah berharga dari Amerika lowh! Jadi, pas kami berlima mau jumpa Dora The Explorer, di Hutan Amazon kami ketemu sama sepupunya Dora, Diego, yang lagi nangis-nangis mau dikulitin ikan piranha. Ya sudah kami tolongin. Sebagai hadiah, Diego memberikan kami sabun telepon! Kata Diego, sabun telepon itu langka lho di Hutan Amazon!" jelas Vio yang penuh edit sana-sini.

**Cerita sebenarnya. Flashback.**

"Makasih ya kalian udah nolongin aku!" ujar Diego. "Sama-sama," balas Illya, sambil tersenyum kecil. Diego memandangi para author yang semuanya pada nyerit kutu sambil garuk-garuk badan *Author dikubur hidup-hidup sama author lain karena telah mencemarkan nama baik mereka*

"By the way, kalian udah berapa hari ga mandi?" Diego menutup hidungnya dengan jepit jemuran ntah dari mana. Illya menjawab seraya nyengir kuda, "Belum lama kok… baru satu bulan…"

"Iuuuh, jorok! Mandi sana! Nih aku kasih sabun telepon gratis buat kalian!" Diego melemparkan sebatang sabun telepon. "Makasih, Diego-san!" Illya bungkuk-bungkuk sampe keseleo. Diego ngacir segera. Jijik.

**Kesimpulan:** Sabun telepon dari Violet adalah sabun bekas mandi para author.

Dan begitulah pesta Sakura dengan kado-kado gajhe dari teman-temannya. AnnZie memberikan VCD Tata Cara Penguburan Jenazah Wanita karya Okaa-sannya sendiri. Jin memberikan seperangkat alat sholat *mau nikah lo, Jin?!*. Illya menghadiahkan sekotak nasi kuning kadaluarsa.

Gaara memberikan baju bekas Temari. Naruto memberikan voucher makan di Ichiraku. Shikamaru memberikan kartu lebaran 1430 H -?-. Hinata memberikan serit kutu -!?- ke Sakura. Ino menghadiahkan racun kutu -!?- untuk Sakura. Shino membeli 348 kutu Sakura. Hmm, mungkin Sakura memang sudah kutuan yah? *di shannaro dalam kubur oleh Sakura*

-TBC-

* * *

**Nyahahahaha! Chapter dua is kaming!! Pegel deh ngetikna.. T_T Parah, AnnZie masih belum bisa menggabungkan adegan OC dan Chara dengan baik… Mengenai adegan pairing, akan dibuat di chapter tiga atau empat atau chapter tiga dan empat… Dengan tidak melupakan humor dan nistaness.**

**Sudahlah, AnnZie akan duduk dengan manis di bawah naungan pohon pinang ini sambil menadahkan tangan, "Review please???"**

To review Authors In Anime: Naruto Cahpter 2, click here, minna-san!


	3. We're The Craziest Authors

Announcement

Just sorry (_ _) , fic ini tidak bisa AnnZie lanjutkan lebih jauh lagi karena AnnZie super stuck di sini.

Draft chapter tiga sudah ada sejak dua bulan lalu, hanya saja belum selesai. Kalau masih tetap ingin baca, ada di bawah.

Fic ini AnnZie buat waktu zaman AnnZie masih amatiran. Sekarang level AnnZie sudah lebih tinggi dan fic ini nggak bakal AnnZie lanjutkan lagi karena:

1. Seperti di atas, AnnZie stuck.

2. Jin komplain terus sama AnnZie.

3. Sue mau ganti pen-name.

4. Kami berlima sudah bosan dengan fic Authors In Anime: Naruto.

5. Level AnnZie sudah lebih tinggi daripada yang dulu. Istilahna nggak level AnnZie masih memusingkan fic nggak bagus ini.

6. AnnZie masih belum bisa menggabungkan scene OC dengan chara. Maybe someday I can...

7. Fic ini nggak bagus menurut AnnZie.

Mungkin ada yang berpikir, kalau AnnZie itu munafik. Selalu mengatakan 'Update Terus Pantang Discontinued' padahal sendirina discontinued. Silahkan berpikir begitu, tapi AnnZie punya pembelaan.

Pada dasarna, fic ini adalah friendship fic antara AnnZie, Sue, Illya, Violet dan Jin. Jadi bukan sengaja dibuat untuk fandom Naruto. Kenapa AnnZie publish? Karena ada beberapa scene yang menyangkut chara. Yah, meskipun lebih banyak scene OC, sih.

Kenapa tidak AnnZie hapus saja fic ini? Untuk kenang-kenangan, mengingatkan AnnZie kalau AnnZie pernah membuat fic mengecewakan dan berusaha untuk tidak mengulangina kembali. Lagipula lumayan untuk menambah angka jumlah fic yang sudah AnnZie tulis ^^v

Oke, ini dia naskah setengah jadi bagi yang sudi membacana. Rencana AnnZie sih, ngejodohin Sasusaku, tapi nggak tahu gimana prosesna.

Here we go!

Authors in Anime: Naruto

Author : AnnZie-chan Einsteinette

Disclaimer : Ma Sa Shi Kis Hi Mo To *di goreng Masashi Kishimoto karena memenggal nama orang seenakna*

Genre : 60% Comedy/Parody/Humor Gak Jelas *AnnZie nggak tahu bedana*. Sisana Romance, Hurt, Adventure, Comfort, THH!

Rated : T. Rated favorite AnnZie.

Pairing : Nggak ada pairing khusus di sini. Palingan pairing yg biasa.

Summary : Inilah kisah author-author yang terdapat di kelas 7 Avicenna dalam serial manga Naruto! Genre 75% Comedy. Baca dan reviewlah kegajean saia menistakan para author itu! Multichapter.

OOC may found here. Dan ingat rumus ini, **AnnZie=Author**. Lima author di sini menjadi OC, saia salah satuna. Empat author lainna adalah teman-teman saia di kelas, yang selalu ada di kala saia hidup, mati, susah, senang, suka, duka, kere, tajir, diam, ribut, bloon, pinter, lemot, dsj (dan sejenisnya) *digiles author lain*.

-'''-'''-'''-

Chapter 3: We're the Craziest Authors

Sasusaku Love Story Plus Nistaness from Author. Nyahaha.

Pada suatu hari di Negara Hi tepatnya Konohagakure… Ada sebuah sekolah bertaraf internasional bernama Konoha Junior High International School. Suasana pagi itu sangat sempurna. Burung-burung berkicauan, orang dewasa berangkat kerja, shinobi berbaris menerima misi, dan anak-anak pergi ke sekolah. Sayangnya, kedamaian nan sempurna itu terganggu karena….

"Pssst…pssst…pssstt…" bisik Ino.

"Pssst…pssst…pssstt…" bisik Karin.

"Hah? Masa sih? Psstt.. psst.." komentar Hinata.

"Nggak mungkin.. Soalnya kan psst..psst.." tambah AnnZie.

"AnnZie baka. Mungkin aja, kan dia tuh pssst… psstt.." Tenten ikut nimbrung.

"Iya lho, an. Psst..psst.., an." Sue membisikkan pendapatnya.

"Haaah?" seluruh siswi yang bergabung dalam Forum Gosip Berjamaah *Author ikut ini lho di FB ^^v* menatap Sue nggak percaya.

"Tapi kalo bener cocok banget, kan pssstt.. psstt.." bisik Hinata.

"Eh, jangan bilang Sakura kalo kita ngomongin dia!" Violet mengingatkan.

"Tahulah aku itu," sahut Ino dan Karin kompak.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka secara paksa/dobrak/kasar *terserah readers mau pake kata yang mana* oleh Sakura. "Hellllooooo everybody! Haruno Sakura is heeerre, and I have a lot of good news! Wanna hear, follow me in Twitter!" seru Sakura, sukses membuat para anggota Forum Gosip Berjamaah sweatdrop. Anggota FGB langsung balik ke tempat duduk masing-masing dan bersikap seolah-olah nggak terjadi apa-apa.

"Twitter kampungaaaaan!" sahut Karin. "Sekarang jamannya Blogger tauuu!"

Tenten menempeleng -?- Karin lumayan keras, "Blogger lebih kampungan! Sekarang masih jamannya Facebook! Twitter tuh susah dipakai!"

"Setuju!" seru para author cece (cewek-cewek).

"Facebook?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya yang lebar sampai berkerut tiga lapis, mengalahkan Itachi *Author dishannaro Sakura*. "Akun aku udah lama nggak dibuka, nih. Buka FB yuuuk!"

"Ayoo!" semuanya mengeluarkan handphone.

-'''-'''-'''-

**Facebook.**

**Ino Yamanaka** Eh, tahu nggak, katanya Sasuke juga naksir Sakura lho.

(Readers dan 5 orang lainnya menyukai ini *Author dirajam Mark Zuckerberg karena ngeklaim readers juga suka status Ino*)

**AnnZie Einsteinette **Tahu harganya seribu lho seplastik.

**Karin** AnnZie nggak nyambung.

**AnnZie Einsteinette **Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang sibuk, silahkan hubungi kembali setelah Idul Adha. Terima angpao.

**Karin** Waddepak ?

**Sakura Haruno **Tahu dari mana dia juga naksir aku?

**Hinata Hyuuga** Ino gecor. Katanya nggak mau ngebocorin ke Sakura… T^T

**Violet Hatake** Yak tul

**Illya Virsville **Lihat aja status Sasuke Uchiha.

-'''-'''-'''-'''-

**Facebook.**

**Sasuke Uchiha** ternyata Sakura Haruno tuh manis juga yah

Readers dan 14 orang lainnya menyukai ini

Author dan Sasuke Uchiha FC tidak menyukai ini -?-

**Rock Lee** She's miiinnee!

**Neji Hyuuga** Kau satu tim sama dy tapi baru nyadar sekarang.. parah

**Sabaku no Gaara** Naksir sama Haruno kau, Uchiha? Siap2 aja dimutilasi Sakura Haruno FC

**Jin Freed** Sakura jelek gitu dibilang manis.. Parah kuadrat

**Shikamaru Nara** Merepotkan harus comment statusmu, Uchiha. Tapi dia emang manis. Eh, eh, tapi aku g naksir dy, sumpah!

**Akasuna no Sasori** Pernah mampir ke FFn? Di sana Sakura sering dijodohin sama aku lho.. Sasuke, kamu cemburu kaaan?

**Sasuke Uchiha** Tiap hari aku ke FFn bengak! Q g cemburu, toh lebih banyak Sasusaku FC daripada Sasosaku FC *smirk*

**Sabaku no Gaara** Sering juga lho GaaSaku… Senang deh, ternyata aku keren juga yah!

**Sasuke Uchiha** Gaara: Narsis. Aku lebih ganteng *make Gatsby satu sachet -?-*

**Sue Kuroba** Selamat, an! Sasuke akan segera jadian sama Sakura, an!

**Karin ** Saskey-kun honey beibeh… Apa sih kekurangan aku dibanding Sakura Haruno?

**Tenten ** *hoek* Status Karin mengerikaaan *tampang horror*

**AnnZie Einsteinette** *speechless* Udah jadian aja sana sama Sakura! Kau mencampakkan aku! Huhuhuhuhu…

**Karin** setuju dengan komen AnnZie

**Sasuke Uchiha** Karin dan AnnZie: Emang aku pernah jadian sama kelen?

**AnnZie Einsteinette** Pernah, dalam mimpi XD XP

**Karin** Pernah, di BuddyPoke. Aku buat kita sun-sunan lho.

**Sasuke Uchiha** Parah kubik.

**Jin Freed** Sasuke plagiator. Parah itu kan komen aku tadi.

**Sakura Haruno** Waaah, aku dikatain manis sama Sasuke! Kyaaaa! Katain aku cantik juga dong, Sasuke-kun!

**Illya Virsville** Sekalian aja seksi

**Violet Hatake** Yah terserah lah. Sakura nggak manis kaleee

**Sasuke Uchiha** Yes dear, you're sweet and beautiful

**Sakura Haruno** *tepar* Serius?

**Sasuke Uchiha** Oh maaf, salah ketik. Itu comment buat wall di Avril Lavigne FC

**Sakura Haruno** *down*

**Rock Lee** Sakura Haruno, aku bilangin nih lantang2 : Kamu manis, cantik, seksi, pinter, dll. Mau jadian ma aku? Kan udah kupuji…

**Sakura Haruno** Ogah

**Violet Hatake** Ahahaha

**AnnZie Einsteinette** Freak. Stupid. Weird.

**Akasuna no Sasori** Sakura, kalo sama aku mau nggak?

**Sabaku no Gaara** Sama aku aja, Sakura!

**Neji Hyuuga** Enggak, aku aja!

**Kiba Inuzuka** Aku aja, lebih ganteng!

**Akamaru** Kaing…kaiing… guk guk *Anjing kok punya FB?*

**Karin** Notif gua penuh bacriiittt!

**Ino Yamanaka** Stop komen disini!

-'''-'''-'''-

Sakura menatap Sasuke heran, kok bisa-bisanya Sasuke bikin status begini? _Am I a beautiful girl?_ batin Sakura.

Sasuke balik menatap Sakura dengan tatapan dinginnya. Sasuke kemudian beralih ke handphone-nya dan mengetik sesuatu. Setelahnya, Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

Drrt..drrrt… Handphone Sakura bergetar dengan suara yang bagi Author lebih mirip suara tembakan perang di Afghanistan -?-

From: Sasuke Uchiha

_Sakura, temui aku di atap sekolah saat makan siang, ok?_

Sakura mengetik sms balasan untuk Sasuke.

To: Sasuke Uchiha

_Ok._

XXXXXXX

.::SKIP TIME::.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, memainkan lagu Jupe Belah Kelapa *sekolah aneh. Bel sekolah kok lagu Jupe*. Anak-anak 7A ngacir ke arah kantin untuk memberi makan cacing pita dan gelang di perut mereka *hiiiy!*. Sakura dan Sasuke langsung keluar kelas untuk ke arah atap sekolah.

Jin yang lagi main Yu-Gi-Oh di PSPnya nggak sengaja ngeliat Sasusaku di lorong koridor sekolah. Mencurigakan, pikir Jin. Tindakan mereka seperti ingin melakukan transaksi untuk game terbaru yang limited edition *Jin dikeroyok author cece*.

Jin ngeluarin Blackberrynya, dan menelpon Violet. "Halo? Vio?"

"Apa? Nggak usah ganggu lah kalo nggak penting! Aku lagi makan nih!" sembur Violet.

"Aku… nengok si Sasuke sama Sakura mau ke atap sekolah!"

"And?"

"Ya mencurigakan aja. Aku mau ngekorin mereka nih, ikut?"

"Kami ikuuut (an)!" seru AnnZie-Illya-Sue-dan Violet dari seberang sana.

"Cepetan!" Jin memutuskan teleponnya.

5 menit kemudian.

"Nggak usah dorong-doranglah kelen!" AnnZie ngedorong kepala Sue.

"Kau sendiri dorongnya, ha, an?" Sue menyikut AnnZie.

"Diam! Lihat tuh! Kameranya goyang kan!" Illya membetulkan letak kameranya. Yap, mereka berencana merekam Sasusaku yang mencurigakan itu. Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri memunggungi para author yang dengan tidak elitnya jongkok dibalik tumpukan kardus.

"Sakura... Aishiteru.." kata Sasuke. Pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar.

Jepret!

Jepret!

(suara kamera Illya)

"Gosip baru, siip ah!" bisik Violet ke Illya. Illya ngangguk sedikit.

**Discontinued...**

_Untuk yang menunggu fic ini, AnnZie ucapkan maaf dan terima kasih._

_Maaf karena hanya sepertiga cerita,_

_Terima kasih karena menyukai dan menunggu kelanjutan fic ini._

_AnnZie hanya tersenyum kecil di sini._

Mind to review my first discontinued fic?


End file.
